


Love is...

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Philinda October Challenge, boris karloff trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love may not have been enough the first time,  Melinda May is willing to do what it takes for it to be enough the second time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Philinda October Challenge. The prompt was 'Boris Karloff', and try as I might I could never quite come up with something I liked that much. 
> 
> I used Wikipedia for the information on Karloff, namely the fact that he provided the voice of the Grinch in "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". 
> 
> I also have NO idea if the timeline would have sync'd up, for the sake of things...lets just say it does.

_“_ I knew this would happen.”

“Stop it.” She curled up against his chest, smiling into the cotton of his t-shirt as the scent of yeast and pepperoni filled her nose with each breath. “I didn't fall asleep, and I don't owe you  _anything_ .”

“We made a bet, May.” The music softened as she reached for the remote and thumbed the volume down, rolled over to watch the credits roll in the reflection of his glasses while his eyes sparkled in the dim light. “You said you've never seen  _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ , and you promised you'd stay awake for the entire movie.”

“You're the one who said we'd be watching Boris Karloff, but you never said anything about animation. You know I don't like cartoons, Phil.” 

“I know. But you remember that film festival, in Berlin?” Their second mission. Two fresh agents undercover, still waiting for the world to give them answers to all of their questions while keeping the world safe from the unknown. An 084 had been reported somewhere in the city, and even though they'd spent the day searching they hadn't pinned it down until sometime late into the evening. A festival of Boris Karloff films was scheduled in the park at sunset, and when they'd handed off their prize Coulson had suggested they go to a few movies...take the edge off the day. “I had to carry you back to the car- you fell asleep before the end of it. This was supposed to be the last one they showed.”

When she'd started to wake up it had been to the feeling of his arms sliding beneath her knees, hands soft against her bare legs when he'd cradled her to his chest. The credits were still rolling and the tiny park was full of light, bright even as she kept her eyes closed while he carried her to the car. The day Fury had partnered her with Phil Coulson it had been to strong objections- the majority from her mother, who despite her reservations and dislike of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy had been determined that her daughter would be with the best of the best. It had taken weeks, months for Melinda to learn that Coulson  _was_ that best, and only a few months more for her to fall in love with him.

But love, she'd realized years later, wasn't enough to keep them together. It was barely enough to keep them alive. When she'd left him she hadn't thought about it- just packed a bag and locked the door behind her. Now, staring into his eyes again and feeling the warmth of his skin...she wondered if she would feel the same now if they'd stayed together back then. 

“I'm sorry I fell asleep.” 

“Don't be. You only missed the last ten minutes.” _And more than that_ , May thought, reaching up to trace the line of his jaw before pressing a kiss against it and feeling the light prickle of hair on his skin. “What was that for?”

“I love you, Phil.” 

“And I love you.” She could taste dinner on his breath as her lips met his, the hops of the beer blending with the spicy bite of pepperoni- and for a moment they were back in their tiny apartment, feeding each other Luigi's Brooklyn Style on the faded plaid of his father's old sofa. May had loved that apartment, had loved the way the couch would squeak when they'd make love on the broken cushions when they'd had too much to drink and couldn't make it past the front door. She'd loved  _him_ \- every inch of his skin from the scars on his feet to the star-shaped birthmark beside his right nipple. And she loved him now, so much so that she'd happily settle back against his chest to watch the last ten minutes of an animated film. “All right. Rewind the movie- I want to see that last part. And I promise...I won't fall asleep again.”

“I wasn't thinking about sleep, Melinda.” As his fingers crept beneath her shirt she smiled, leaned back to kiss his nose and reached for the remote again. “Hey.”

“A promise is a promise, Coulson. And besides,” The last scene she remembered was rolling across the screen and she pressed play, turned to settle back against his chest as he propped his chin on the top of her head and his soft sigh rustled her hair. “I don't remember us doing anything after the movies back in Berlin.”

When the movie finished the second time she looked back at him, watched his eyes move rapidly behind closed lids. He might have been dreaming about the old days, she thought, and as May drew a soft blanket over him she wondered if he was dreaming about her. 

She'd leave her door open tonight, and maybe he'd come to her...so she wouldn't have to dream alone.


End file.
